Danger Zone
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka just entered danger zone. HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

I was listening to a song a few days ago and started to write this story, based around that song. I don't even know the name of it nor the artist. Lol. Anyway this story is just a simple oneshot and not related to my 'no entry' series at all. I hope you'll like it, please let me know whar you think about it. It's always great to 'hear' the opinions of other authors and readers on this site.

* * *

**Danger Zone**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

This wasn't her usual thing. Most of the time she would always walk away once she would get too close. Haruka took a deep breath, putting her hand through her sandy blonde hair. Oh no, this surely wasn't something that happened to her everyday. Today was simply different. This time she couldn't just walk away, run away. Run away from what, you might wonder?

''Michiru.'' Haruka whispered, looking up at the aqua haired girl who had just entered the livingroom. Michiru Kaioh, also known as Haruka's roommate around campus. They hadn't known eachother before they came to this school but that had seriously changed. Those who didn't know better would assume they had been friends since forever. Some even claimed they were lovers.

Neither of it was true. Yes, they were friends but surely not lovers. Haruka sighed when she realised Michiru was still ignoring her. The aqua haired girl just strugged upon hearing the other whisper her name and walked over to the kitchen, closing the door behind her. ''Still mad eh?'' Haruka said out loud although she knew no one would hear her. Certainly not Michiru.

She had really ruined it this time. Haruka had lived with so many different girls during these past few years. She had slept with half of them and to Haruka Michiru hadn't been a different from those other girls. Atleast, that was what she had thought when she had met the smaller girl. Haruka was known for her short periods of sticking to just one school. Once she had messed up there she would move to another school and just repeat the same thing. People always told her she would never learn her lesson.

How wrong had they been. Haruka smiled briefly as she recalled her mother's exact words. Haruka didn't remember much of her mother but she could certainly remember her mother's lasts words before she moved out. A heartless monster. A cruel bastard. A self loving creep.

And until this day Haruka had never realised how right her mother had been. She had indeed fallen into her old patern, slept with Michiru. But something, like she mentioned before, had been different. This time Haruka didn't run away. She didn't walk away. But she had surely messed up. She had told Michiru the truth. The truth which now sounded like a lie to her own ears.

After she found herself waking up next to a naked Michiru, Haruka had told the smaller girl she wasn't interested in a serious relationship. Michiru took it quite well, saying she understood Haruka's point of view. After that Haruka had decided not to say anything else and had just gotten out of the bed to take a shower, went to her own room and slept there for the rest of the night. Like usual she had assumed she would have to collect her bags the next day and move out.

That's where everything went wrong. Michiru never told Haruka to get lost, she never told Haruka she felt betrayed, hurt nor angry. In fact, she wouldn't say anything at all_. 'Women would call it the 'silent treatment,' _Haruka could still hear her father say as he would always add _'we pretend we don't like it.' _She never understood why her father stayed with her mother. After all, all they did was scream at eachother and fight. There was more hate in her parents' residence than love.

Haruka had always laughed at her father's words. She used to believe everything he said and up until now she had always thought he was right. Now she knew how wrong she had been. Her father had been wrong. That silent treatment wasn't a good or positive thing at all. It was a horrible thing and she needed Michiru to talk to her again. How could she ever say how sorry she was when Michiru wouldn't even give her a chance.

Leave. That had been a thought that had entered Haruka's mind for a couple of times. It wouldn't be new to her, she was used to walking away. No, this time, this damn time everything was different. After meeting Michiru Haruka knew her life had changed. She was no longer the mysterious, cold yet seductive type of person. She had changed. And that was all Michiru's damn fault.

She didn't like to admit it but, she was in love. Haruka shook her head. She still couldn't believe it. She wanted to walk away so desperately but she knew she couldn't. All because of that damn feeling called _love. _Besides, as long as Michiru wouldn't sent her away she would stay. How long had this been going on anyway? Michiru had been ignoring her for what, three, four days? Wasn't she even going to say anything?

Finally Haruka stood up from the couch, deciding this had to stop. Today she would tell Michiru how she felt about her. How sorry she was about everything. That she really wanted to be in a serious relationship with the smaller girl. That _that _night wasn't a mistake at all.

Slowly Haruka made her way to the kitchen, trying to think of the right words to say. Just when she was about to open the kitchen door Micihru already opened it, smacking the door right into Haruka's face. ''Ouch! God damnit!'' Haruka hissed, stepping back as she held her nose which was bleeding. ''Godda...''

''Stop scolding.'' Michiru's voice sounded. She didn't even take the trouble to apologize. Not like it mattered, Haruka was happy as it was that Michiru was talking to her again. ''And don't overreact, there's nothing wrong with your nose.'' She had obviously not seen the blood that was coming from the blonde's nose.

Haruka tried hard to keep her mouth shut at this point. This wasn't exactly planned at all. She decided to obey anyway as she dropped her hands. Luckily her nose wasn't broken. Michiru went wide eyed upon seeing the blood that was now covering Haruka's nose, shirt and neck.

''Oh my god.'' Michiru quicly covered her mouth with her hands. ''I am so sorry. I didn't know I hit you that hard. I am so sorry, let me get some...''

''I am fine.'' Haruka stated, wiping away the blood with her sleeve. She tried her best to hide the pain that went through her body once her arm made contact with her nose. Ok, maybe it was broken.

''No you're not.'' Michiru paused for a moment.''I am sorry, I didn't mean to... I didn't even know you were behind the door, please forgive me!'' She didn't even give Haruka the chance to say something because before she could Michiru just went on.''Let me get you a wet towel to stop the bleeding, whatever you do, don't hold your head backwards... or else the blood will just stream back.''

Haruka was about to open her mouth but Michiru had already disappeared into the kitchen again. She blinked a few times. Well this went better than expected. Michiru was talking to her again and had clearly forgotten all about her anger.

A few seconds later Michiru rushed back into the livingroom, holding a white towel in her hands. ''Come, sit down on the couch.'' Michiru commanded. Haruka just obeyed. She really didn't want to say anything right now.

When Haruka finally sat down on the couch Michiru took place next to her and slowly started to wipe away the blood on Haruka's neck before she moved up and started to wipe away the blood on Haruka's lips and nose. ''This may sting a bit.'' Michiru warned as she pressed the now blood stained towel again the blonde's nose. Haruka managed to hide her pain very well although Michiru could clearly see through the other's 'tough' act.

''So, I think...'' Michiru started but Haruka cut her off by taking the towel from Michiru's hands. Then she took Michiru's hands in her own causing the other to stare at her. Their eyes met for a second before Michiru broke the gaze and stared down at the floor.''Listen Haruka...''

''No, you listen.'' Haruka interrupted the other, still holding Michiru's hands. ''I know you didn't slam that door against my face on purpose so don't worry about it. Before you did I actually wanted to tell you something and if you want,''

''You're leaving me, aren't you?'' Michiru questioned the blonde. She still didn't look up.

''What? Why would I?''

Michiru smiled a bit.''I've heard stories about you Haruka. I know you sleep with girls and then tend to leave them behind after that.''

''If you knew, then why did you agree...why did you let me... I mean.'' Haruka stammered. She really couldn't find the right words to form her question with right now.

''Because I am a bloody fool, that's why.'' The smaller girl whispered. ''I thought it would be different. I thought you liked me more than just a lust object. When you told me you didn't love me nor liked me in that kind of way I just... I don't know, I was sad and...'' She was silenced by Haruka's fingers on her lips.

''That's exactly what I wanted to talk about Michi.'' This was the first time the blonde had ever refered to the other girl as 'Michi'. Michiru's heart skipped a beat after hearing the other say those words. Somehow she didn't fear something bad would come after it. ''You know, most of the time the thing your heart desires the most is something you can't get. You can't catch it even if you chase it.''

''H-aruka?''

''Shh.'' Haruka whispered, smiling. ''I finally know what my heart desires and I didn't have to chase it.''

Michiru blinked a few times. What was Haruka talking about? The thing she desired the most? What did Haruka desire the most? ''I was wrong,'' Haruka went on. ''I told you I wasn't interested in a serious relationship. I simply wasn't used to the idea of sticking to one person but now I know I was wrong. People can change and if you are willing to give me a chance I'll prove it to you.''

''W-hat do you mean?'' Michiru had to be sure. Her heart couldn't afford another mistake.

''I mean, I care about you Michiru. No, I love you. I've loved you ever since the first day we met. It just took me some time to realise it.''

Michiru giggled.''Is the great Haruka Tenoh admitting she made a mistake?''

A smirk appeared on Haruka's lips.''Never.'' Came the reply as she slowly bend down to kiss the girl in front of her. She didn't need Michiru to return those feelings right now. All she needed was Michiru by her side.

''I am not going to kiss you yet.'' Michiru said, pulling away a bit much to Haruka's dismay. Had she misunderstood the situation? Had she completely ruined her chances with the smaller girl forever? ''First of all because you're all covered with blood and I am wearing my favourite dress and second...'' There was a small pause. '' I won't forgive you for the mistake you made just yet.''

''Just yet?'' Haruka repeated.

The aqua haired girl nodded.''Not yet Ruka.''

''And if I clean myself up?'' The tomboy questioned. Michiru giggled again.

''That'll be a start.''

''A start?''

''Are you going to repeat my words constantly?''

''Depends on it.''

Michiru rolled her eyes.''I am not going to kiss you right now Ruka. Like I said, I won't forgive you for your 'mistake'.''

''How can I make it up to you?'' Haruka asked. She knew Michiru already had planned this whole thing out. She may not have known Michiru since they were young but the glint in Michiru's eyes told her more than a thousand words ever could.

''Start with a shower. Invite me over to help you 'clean up' then you can tell me how much you love me over and over again. THEN you'll take me to your bedroom, apologize a million times for hurting me and I _might _forgive you.''

''That's all?'' Haruka joked, standing up while nodding.''I'll do it.''

''Oi, did I forget to mention you'll have to wear a girl's uniform to school for one week?'' Michiru added with a wink before standing up as well.

''Jesus and they say I am a weird person.'' Haruka joked.

Michiru turned around for a moment and winked.''Welcome to the danger zone Ruka. Population : you.''

''I must be a very brave person.'' Haruka sighed. Once she was done apologizing to Michiru she would be old enough to retire. BUT it would be worth it. Right?

With that thought on her mind she followed Michiru towards the bathroom, the pain caused by the door slamming against her face completely forgotten. All she could think of now was how lucky she was. Not only had Michiru forgiven her but she had also proven everyone wrong. She was able to love. She had met someone who took her for who she was. But most important, she was with _her _now.

Well, she would be with Michiru once she was done apologizing and going through every wicked little thing Michiru had planned for her...

**The End

* * *

**

Let me know, and don't mention the errors in here... wrote it in the middle of the night. I tried to fix most of it... 


End file.
